Gracias
by Mauro93
Summary: semi U.A. una mirada de erina sobre soma, de como llego a su vida y se metio en su vida para no salir mas. partes del anime,manga e imaginacion mia. para el fandom en español


_Hola, me encanto el anime y ahora el manga está muy entretenido, por eso quise hacer esta historia para la gente del fandom en español. Antes que quiero aclarar que habrá partes del anime, partes del manga y una parte de mi propia imaginación, lo voy a aclarar así que no se preocupen que les voy a avisar cuando entre mi imaginación en la historia. Así que disfruten ese one shot_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba algo adolorida su cama no era tan dura como recordaba pero vio que no era su cama si no que estaba durmiendo en el piso, se asustó por no reconocer nada a su alrededor, donde estaba se preguntaba aun sentada en un piso, noto que era una cocina si una cocina pero no era su cocina y por la decoración tampoco era su casa, se puso tensa pero luego recordó donde estaba y como había llego. Busco en su bolsillo izquierdo su celular para fijarse la hora, eran las 05:50 a.m. pero antes noto las casi 100 llamadas perdidas de su amiga de toda la vida hisato arato, no se sorprendía que ella se preocupe más que nada por el modo que se fue, quiso mandarle un mensaje para decirle que estaba bien pero luego se arrepintió porque seguro que al instante tendría sus llamadas tratando de averiguar su localización, por eso guardo su celular en su otro bolsillo pero cuando quiso meterlo noto algo grande en su muslo, preocupada alumbro y lo vio… cierto que se había quedado a dormir en el mismo lugar que ella, en cierta manera se sentido algo complacida porque no estaba sola pero no puedo ocultar su sonrojo al pensar que habían dormido en el mismo lugar y más que nada tan cerca, quiso alejarlo pero se le quedo mirando como dormía tan tranquilo así que solo puso su mano en su pelo rojo y lo acomodo…. Como esa persona pudo entrar en su vida en tan poco tiempo y de una manera casi desleal se hizo una parte importante, recordaba el antes de que él llegue al instituto… su vida era monótona, puras pruebas de degustación de platos caros que siempre ninguno llegaba a un punto óptimo eran muy caros y la mayoría eran horribles. A pesar de tener la edad de una niña nunca pudo jugar como tal ni su amiga arato quería jugar con ella por el hecho de que ella era su asistente y no una amiga, eso la deprimía también está su prima Alice pero era muy volátil hablando emocionalmente, ella podía estar contenta y de un momento podía estar llorando para ella su prima era una buena chica pero no podría jugar con ella, en fin sus días pasaban de degustar y estudios… ¿mascotas tuvo? La verdad que nunca entendió eso de tener una mascota apenas podía mantenerse ella sin ayuda y eso de estar pendiente de otra cosa no era su forma de vivir… ¿novio? Puff todos los chicos la miraban como alguien a quien temer, no se sentía fea y varias personas de modo escandaloso le habían dicho que era una diosa con una figura envidiable, alguna vez trato de hablar con los hijos de los amigos de su abuelo pero cuando se ponía al frente de otras personas aparecía su sonrojo y cuando por fin soltaba algunas palabras la gente de su edad corría dejándola atrás y con miedo, si mucho miedo. Los días de su vida fueron así, su carácter se forjo por su soledad la cual transmitía en sus declaraciones de sus degustación… pero todo cambio cuando entraste al instituto, quien iba a decir que yo sería la que probaría tu comida, tu simple pero exquisita comida y por cosas del orgullo dije que era horrible un grave error pero fue por puro orgullo, al pasar los días me sentía algo mal por rechazar tu plato pero como me habían enseñado que la cocina no era para todos y menos para alguien tan simple como tu… pero tú te las ingeniaste para ingresar mi corazón sentido una sensación de cierta alegría por volverte a ver en la inauguración pero solo me plantaste tus ideas de la cocina y me propusiste una ¨guerra¨ que yo la lengua de dios aprobaría su comida, lo cual acepte de inmediato pero lo probaría cuando sea digno de un chef y no de un simple plebeyo, me tomo por sorpresa pero algo se había encendido en esa charla una sensación en el pecho que me obligaba a ocultar mi sonrisa y mi felicidad… ¿porque? Simplemente porque erina nunca aceptaría que un simple plebeyo le hizo sentir sensaciones raras.

Con los días transcurridos, de un rival más pasaste a ser mi rival, por todos los métodos trate de hacer que te vayas para probar que este no era tu mundo pero tú y tu hermosa pero dura cabeza siempre salían de las situaciones peores con esa tonta risa de satisfacción, mas atónita quedaba al verte salir victorioso de todos lados y contra quien sea por dios eras un tonto para ponerte a desafiar a todos que se te ponga en frente, cuando me entere que retaste al chef shinomiya como no pude dormir pensando que eras un tonto pero más que nada preocupada por el resultado, en un impulso quise ir a ver el duelo pero no jamás iría si tu perdías yo tendría razón que tu no eras de este mundo culinario. Me tomo por sorpresa que hayas empatado, cuando arato me lo comento como una simple noticia más trate de ponerme seria pero cuando decían tu nombre no me podía mantener en la postura que tanto años se caracterizaba en mí, maldecía en parte por la sensación que sentía al verte o solo escuchar tu nombre… que seria, jamás tuve una persona para sacarme la duda no le diría a arato porque sería más una locura, a mi prima tampoco porque sería una constante burla de ella pero al no encontrar a nadie solo tome ese sentimiento por una simple sensación de derrotar a mi rival, que nadie salvo yo te ganaría si eso era o capaz era lo que trataba de hacerme creer. Cuando fuimos ¨vecinos¨ en el desayuno de la concentración infernal pudo notar que como cocinero eras alguien fuera de lugar cualquiera hubiera tirado la toalla al ver su fracaso pero tú no, la forma de servir 200 desayunos en menos de minutos hizo que cambie mi postura contigo deje de verte como alguien para verte como alguien para temer. Pero había notado va, ahora sentada en un piso frio y con tu cabeza en mi muslo que gracias a ti pude cambiar, pude mejorar y todo por ti soma yukihira

Pero cuando más tiempo pasaba contigo más me encariñaba, a pesar que me sacabas de quicio siempre estabas ahí, ya era algo común verte siempre sentado a lado mío en las clases o metido en las charlas sobre platillos. El inicio de conocer este sentimiento por ti fue cuando salía de los baños de los hoteles de tootsuki y en pleno choque caímos juntos tu arriba mío, muy cerca demasiado cerca, trate de levantarme pero mantenías tus manos en mi cintura que descaro al hacerme eso, trate de levantarme pero otra vez me lo impediste… pude sentir tu aroma, tus ojos mirándome fijo… pude tragar algo saliva pero sentía como los pequeños segundos se hacían eternos y más cerca se unían nuestros labios, me deje llevar y pude sentir el inicio de tus labios que parecían tan suaves más mientras lentamente tus labios iban devorando los míos… pero nos alejamos sin mirarnos cuando hisato llego gritando mi nombre, trate de luchar por no mirarte pero el impulso me gano y note que también estabas sonrojado

-erina sama se encuentra bien?- decía arato al levantarme y ponerte una mirada seria sobre ti

-sí, arato, vámonos- dije mientras camine rápido sin mirar atrás

Cuando pude pasarte note tu cara… era dudas, de algo que no me gusto parecías que no te gusto, acaso me había equivocado o simplemente había dejado llevarme, me llene de dudas… podría volverte a ver la cara que había hecho. Luego de ese día te cambiaste de lugar en el salón te fuiste con megumi sin decir nada, ya no estabas más en las charlas de platillos con los chicos… parecías que estas tratando de no encontrarme, era verdad me había equivocado pero lo que más dolía era que no me decías, huías de todos lados si estaba yo.

Para empeorar volvió la persona que más temor le tenía…. Mi padre, volvió el hombre que me cambio para mal y no vino por mi sino por la dirección del instituto, todo cambio y tú no estabas allí sino que estabas con tu amigos de la estrella polar para luchar con los soldados de mi padre, cuando te enfrentaste a su soldado mejor apto le ganaste en una duelo increíble, tu comida sobre paso los límites para los jueces que no dudaron en verte ganador cuando fuiste con tus amigos a celebrar me miraste y pasaste de largo mirando para abajo… me dio un enojo total, por eso a la noche, luego de ver mis mangas me arme de valor y fui a buscar una respuesta. Entre sin llamar a la estrella polar, todos se alarmaron

-donde esta yukihira?- le dije de nivel algo alto a una persona de anteojos que con miedo me respondió

-en el… 303- me respondió para luego correr

Toque fuerte, parecía que si no abrías iba a tirar esa puerta cuando se abrió te vi con tu ropa para dormir y con megumi, mi rostro fue el suficiente para que la chica deje tu habitación, pero tu mantenías una mirada determinada, lo primero que hice cuando megumi salió fue acercarme a ti y darte…. Un cachetazo

-cuál es tu problema conmigo, de un día para otro no me molestaste más, si estoy en la cocina te vas de la cocina, dime cuál es tu problema- te dije ya casi con mi alma llorando quería saber la respuesta urgente

-no lo entenderías- me dijiste en estado de shock aun por el cachetazo

-inténtalo- quisiste irte para la puerta pero me puse al frente- no te iras hasta que me digas-agregue

-estoy… confundido- me dijiste ya rendido

\- de que puedes estar confundido, tanto querías mi aprobación y te vas como si nada, tenía razón eras un simple plebe..- no pude terminar de hablar

Ya que me volviste a besar, que tonta fui al no pensar que ese era tu problema estábamos en la misma situación los dos confundidos sin saber qué hacer con ese sentimiento que tenía en el pecho, sin decir nada nos pusimos frente a frente cuando íbamos a hablar, llamaron a tu puerta para decirte que era mi padre pero antes de notarlo él ya estaba ahí

-erina, mala chica vamos a casa- me dijo cuándo sus guardaespaldas te corrieron lejos de mi

-soma- te dije al tirar mi brazo pero me sacaron rápido de ahí

Mi padre no me dijo nada, solo me puso a degustar más platos me alejo de todos ni arato estaba conmigo, me sentía débil parecía que había vuelto a mi niñez, no tenía mucha libertad, no iba a clases ya que tenía clases particulares. Pero luego de varias semanas mi padre me mandaría al exterior… lejos de todos por un tiempo indeterminado, no quería irme pero no había otra opción, estaba sola

Cuando íbamos al aeropuerto privado del instituto, miraba por la ventana buscando algo o alguien que me ayude, cuando iba a subir al avión

-erina- gritaste desde lo lejos con esa sonrisa tonta, te vi y largue una sonrisa tonta como la tuya

-señor yukihira, váyase, mi hija tiene un vuelo importante- dijo mi padre con todo su semblante pero tú no te moviste

-lo siento, señor pero erina no ira a ningún lado, ya que hicimos como una promesa…. Nunca la soltare hasta que diga que algún platillo mío es exquisito- dijiste con todo tu sonrisa, al momento que me agarraste la mano

-lo siento, pero no será posible- dijo mi padre mientras sus guardaespaldas nos rodeaban

Cuando menos me di cuenta, mi prima tiro un matafuego llenando de espuma el lugar, la distracción perfecta para escapar, nos subimos en tu pequeña moto mientras los hombres de mi padre no nos seguían más. Llegamos al lugar preciado para ambos… una cocina ya sabía que porque estábamos ahí, eras muy predecible para tratar a una dama pero me alegraste la noche. Cocinamos toda la noche, riéndonos y compartiendo platillos toda la noche y… ahí así quedamos yo sentada con tu cabeza en mi muslo, mientras juego con tu pelo

-sabes erina, me gusta más cuando sonríes, le da más personalidad a tu cocina, cambias tu manera de manejar el platillo- me dijiste me sorprendí porque pensaba que estabas dormido

-etto, no lo sabía,- dije sonrojada mientras trate de soltar tu pelo pero me agarraste la mano

-en que pensabas- me dijiste mientras mantenías tu mano junto a la tuya

-en cosas… muchas cosas- dije mientras sonreía

-sabes pensaba, que tal si al platillo numero 3 le ponemos mantequilla de maní, eso haría

No te deje de hablar, ya que solo te di un pequeño beso para que tu pequeña cabeza dejara de hablar, sin dudas que no lo viste venir

-gracias- dije para luego seguir hablando de platillos

-veo que sigues la escena muy feliz- decía fumio a cierta persona que miraba la escena desde la ventana de la cocina

-ohh fumio, que tal, pasaba por acá y quería ver a soma pero parece que esta con una mejor compañía- decía joichiro al ver como su hijo- sabes que ahora tanto como soma y erina encontraron los que le faltaba para ser los mejores no- agrego el padre de soma con una sonrisa

-¿de qué hablas?- decía fumio algo dudosa sin entender a joichiro

-hum, serás el mejor chef cuando encuentres a alguien para cocinarle- sentencio joichiro


End file.
